phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Agent F (fox)
Gender We're not going to argue about the gender. Lets just keep it a female. : Absolutely not. Mostly as there isn't any solid proof (ie. images) about the gender. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 00:09, June 14, 2013 (UTC) : It doesn't matter what gender. let's just ghave it be a female. : I know that we can't vote for this or anything but we're likely never going to know what gender it is, so we could as well make it a female like with the sea turtle agent. There was no solid proof there~. Shiro Fox (talk) 19:00, February 22, 2015 (UTC) : What proof is there that the fox is male actually? GassyEagle (talk) 12:43, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :: I'm not sure if the mobile phone app Where's My Perry? is canon or not, but maybe the fox agent's secret file might help about the gender. Otherwise, there could be some kind of a hint in the episodes. Or if you have a Twitter account, you could ask Dan or Swampy on there. ~KinHikari ♪ Tatta hitotsu kawaranai mono. ♪ 15:29, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :: So apparently the fox should be female because of how calm it can stay under the circumstances during the series. Male foxes would attack other agents and would be far more difficult to train. Shiro Fox (talk) 17:42, June 9, 2017 (UTC) ::: I know I'm kinda late to the talk, but in the episode Just Our Luck, Lyla Lolliberry looks around the agents standing in line (and Agent F was among them) at Agent Con and remarks "Yet again, I am the only girl", (plus, since Monogram states that all of their agents are at the convention, we can safely assume that all the animal agents are male). Pulsaro23 (talk) 13:28, December 2, 2017 (UTC) ::: "But if all agents are male, then the kangooroo agent should be male as well, which is impossible because she has a pouch. There are a lot of agents that simply can not be male due to appearance. Lyla probaly meant the only human girl is my guess" Shiro Fox (talk) 17:33, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :::: I think Lyla was saying that she was the only female, all species included, as using a term that can also be used to refer to animals and yet said only to refer to humans without any context would be weird for a friendly member of a multi-species organisation. But Monogram said that only most agents were there, not all. The kangaroo and other female agents I can think of at the moment don't seem to be there, shout out if you do find one there that other evidence confirms to be female. If not then I'd say all agents shown in that scene are male, though agents not shown in that scene will have to be supported by other evidence. Also the app Where's My Perry? says that Agent F is a male in his agent file https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vP5SnsQsBhk (17:21). PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 03:59, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Bloodpudding? In which episode/videogame it is mentioned that his/her nemesis is "Dr. Bloodpudding"? Troly (talk) 10:16, September 4, 2013 (UTC) : I'm not completely sure if it was mentioned in an episode or a videogame. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 17:50, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Two foxes? Could it be that there are two foxes? The normal fox agent has dark fur and a dark brown tip on her tail while the fox agent that appears in "Phineas and Ferb save summer" has a lot lighter coloured fur and a white tip on her tail Shiro Fox (talk) 22:29, February 21, 2015 (UTC)Kuro Fox Protection level According to an edit summary, this page was protected to "prevent further edit wars". That happened over two years ago and I doubt it will happen again, so can this page be unprotected so regular registered users can edit it? -Vozhan (talk) 20:21, December 22, 2019 (UTC)